Big shot for famous love
by SnookieB123
Summary: When 16 yr old Kim Crawford goes on a holiday with her best friend Grace O'Doherty to California what will teen sensation Jack Brewer and his best friend Jerry Martinez think will thay all fall in love and if so what happens when the two girls have to go back home at the end of summer what will the guys do to get them back?READ TO FIND OUT
1. Bumping into someone

**This is my brand knew story hope you like it **  
**Disclaimer-I don't own Kickin'it (I wish I did though)**

Character profiles-  
Kim Crawford  
A 16 yr old second degree Black Belt Kim is not like other girls, shes not your typical girly girl for many different reasons  
dose Karate _(know offence to any of those girls out there who do Karate, I do Karate I'm a Green Belt)_  
skates  
doesn't like getting all dressed up...when she doesn't need to.  
And last but not least shes the only teenage girl in the world ho isn't in love with teen sensation Jack Brewer! _(Or not yet MWAHaHaHa)_

Jack Brewer  
A 17 yr old third degree Black Belt Jack is not like any other teenage boy, he is a teen sensation loved by every teenage girl in the world he

is a martial arts expert  
everywhere he goes he has girls screaming his name and he LOVES it!

Grace O'Doherty  
A 16 yr old girl who's best friend is Kim Crawford and she is just like a normal teenage girl loves makeup, clothes, shopping and last but not least she love JACK BREWER!

Jerry Martinez  
A 17 yr old orange Belt Jerry is not like others he has...Needs, like special needs he doesn't actually have special needs but he acts like it let's just say he's...confused and the best friend of Jack Brewer.

* * *

**Now that you know what there like lets get started on this s****tory**

**CHAPTER 1**

Kims P.O.V

"Grace come on time to board the plane!"I screamed to Grace who was getting a lecture from her parents, they finally let her go and she came over to me and whispered in my ear "thank you so much they were driving me insane!I can't wait till we get to California No parents to tell us what to do YAY!"I giggled at what Grace just said then we grabbed our suitcases and walked down the hall the way to board the plane.**  
**

**On the** **plane**  
"I can't believe where finally going to California!And the best part is Jack Brewer is from there and he is having a concert there when we'll be there,AHHH!"Grace screamed causing everybody on the plane to stop what they were doing and stare at us, I said the first thing in my mind to break this awkward silence "sorry, she thought she left her makeup bag in the airport"I asked/said then everybody continued what they were doing and I looked at grace and said "OMG Grace what did you do that for?"I said slapping her on the arm."Sorry it's just I'm his biggest fan and I'd do anything to meet him in person"Grace said I rolled my eyes and said "we'll talk about this later in the mean time I'm going to sleep wake me when the plane lands"I said to Grace who just nodded, I layed back relaxed and let sleep take over.

**Plane landed**  
"Kim,Kim...KIM!"Grace screamed in my ear "wake up, time to get of the plane"Grace said with a huge smile on her face.I got up and ran of the plane and sprinted into the airport with Grace right behind went through check out and and straight outside to hail a about a minute a cab pulled up beside us and we put our stuff in the boot and jumped in the back seat and told him where we wanted to go Mansell road,at the California Shore Hotel.  
After about 15 minutes of driving we finally looked around and saw a beautiful beach and a huge hotel.I wondered how much our parents payed for us to stay here during the summer?Grace and I stopped looking around and went inside and up to the receptionist and asked for our room key she said "You two will be staying in room 12, 3rd floor to the right, have a great stay"she said as she handed Grace and I a room key grabbed our luggage and went to the elevator and pressed the 3rd button to go to the 3rd went to our door unlocked it and went inside, we dropped all our luggage in the door way and ran straight for the two queen sized beds and jumped on them messing up the duvet and I quickly unpacked and put our bikinis on so we could spend the rest of our afternoon down at the when I walked out the door I bumped into something or more specific someone.

**Jacks P.O.V**  
"Thank you, thank you very much, I love you all , good night Vegas!"I screamed as I walked of stage from one the concerts I just performed best friend Jerry came up to me and said "hey Jack, awesome concert but we need to get going, we need to be in California by the morning for your next concert tomorrow night, lets go"Jerry said as he yanked me towards my limo to go tho the went to my privet jet because It would be faster than going through check out then boarding the plane, that's the whole reason my manager bought me a privet I was on the plane I sat by the window and felt alittle tired so I told Jerry to "wake me up when the plane lands"and with that I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Jack, Jack...JACK"Jerry screamed "wake up it's time to get of the plane"Jerry said with a huge smile on his face so I asked "why are you so happy?"Jerry's head shot up and said "I have a feeling I'm going to find love in this place and so are you"Jerry said as he pointed to me, I was shocked because I said I would never fall in love ever since my parents divorce so Jerry was just talking bullshit...AGAIN!I jumped of the plane and walked into the airport where the paparazzi was just standing there waiting for me.I put my hoodie and sun glasses on and made a run for the limo outside the airport waiting for me to take me to Mansell road, The California Shore Hotel.I personally chose this one because I love to go to the beach to clear my finally arrived at the Hotel and Jerry and I grabbed our luggage and went to the receptionist to get our room keys "how may I help you?"the receptionist said "we would like a room for two please"Jerry said "Okay your room 13, 3rd floor to the right, have a wonderful stay"Jerry and I grabbed our luggage and headed towards the elevators and pressed the 3rd button for the 3rd floor.I unlocked the door and Jerry and I ran to the two king size beds and jumped on them messing up the quickly unpacked everything and put our swimming trunks on so we could go to the when I walked out the door I bumped in to someone.

**TADA my first chapter I really hoped you liked it please read and review!  
Remember the more reviews the quicker I update!  
**


	2. Paparazzi follow

**I'm back for the second chapter of BSFFL (Big Shot For Famous Love)  
I hope you all will enjoy it and thanks to  
*LoveJackKim  
*LoveShipper  
*WSHBR8227  
* .5  
*kickshipper2470  
For my favorites, followers and reviews!  
Disclaimer I don't own Kickin'it!  
**

* * *

**_previously on_****_ BSFFL  
_**_I unlocked the door and Jerry and I ran to the two king size beds and jumped on them messing up the duvet cover, we quickly unpacked everything and put our swimming trunks on so we could go to the beach, but when I walked out the door I bumped into someone...__  
_  
**CHAPTER 2**

**Kims P.O.V**

I looked up to see who knocked me to the ground and I was completely shocked at who I saw...  
"Are you Jack Brewer?"I asked hoping it wasn't, but instead he relied with a "yeah, who are you?My biggest fan?"He asked with a smirk on his face, I just stood up grabbed his arm and flipped him I tried to ignore the sparks fly through my arm, and bent down beside his ear and said "would your biggest fan do that to you?"I stood up and walked away to the elevators so I could go to the beach leaving a shocked Jack, Grace and Latino.  
I walked on the sand of the beach letting the wind blow through my hair when I heard my name being called "Kim, Kim, wait up!"I heard my best friend Grace scream I stopped walking and turned around to see Grace running towards me."Kim, what did you do that for?"Grace asked me  
"I don't know it's just his gorgeous smirk was so annoying!"I screamed at Grace "what did you just say Kim?"she asked as if she didn't hear what I said properly "I said his smirk is so annoying"and I walked of only to bump into someone else.

**Jacks P.O.V**  
I looked down to see who I had bumped into it was a gorgeous blond she looked up and said "are you Jack Brewer?"when she said that I knew she didn't want me to be here so I decided to annoy the crap out of her "yeah, who are you?My biggest fan?"I said with my signature smirk, now I wish I hadn't of said that because she just stood up and flipped me but what surprised me the most was I felt sparks go through my I was laying on the ground the blond beauty bent down and stopped at my ear and whispered "would you biggest fan do that to you?"and with that she stood up leaving a shocked Jerry, Brunette and I.I finally regained conscious of my body and managed to say "who was that?"I said looking at the brunette she simply answered "Kim"  
I was really interested into this girl named 'Kim' so I asked her friend to "tell me everything you know about her"She was debating with herself to do it or not so I had only one thing to do 'bribe her'.  
"Whats your name there brunette?"I asked "Gr...Grace"she mumbled "okay, tell you what Grace if you tell me everything you know about Kim I will give you two V.I.P passes to see my concert tonight"then suddenly her face lite up and said "okay".  
After about 5 minutes of talking I found out she's a second degree Black Belt in karate, she likes to ride on her skate board it's just that the thing that hurt the most about is, she's the only teenage girl in the world that doesn't like me.  
I looked at Grace and Jerry and saw they were making googly eyes at each other then that reminded me about what Jerry said on the plane.  
_"Why are you so happy?"Jerry's head shot up and said "I have a feeling I,m going to find love on this place and so are you"Jerry said as he pointed towards me._  
I looked at Jerry who was just standing there all alone because Grace had left a couple minutes ago.  
I then asked Jerry "you wanna go to the beach now I wanna go find Kim?"Jerry just shook his head and said "I think I'll stay here for now"I could see he was sad probably because Grace left so I tested Jerry to see how much he wanted to see this girl "hey Jerry, where Kim is Grace is"his head shot up and he said "I guess it couldn't hurt"Jerry said as he sprinted towards the elevator pressing the button to go down I laughed at my best friends sudden change of behavior and attitude and walked into the elevator and said "Let's go find our dream girl!"  
Jerry and I had been walking on the beach for 5 minutes and no sign of Grace and Kim I looked towards the parking lot to see if they were leaving but all I saw was the paparazzi running towards me.I tapped Jerry on the shoulder and said one word "RUN!"We were sprinting on the beach sand flicking up every time I took a step.I looked back see where they were when I bumped into she could fall I snaked my arms around her waist and brought her face up to mine (sort of like when your waltzing and the boy dips you down and brings you back up to meet his face)I looked into Kims hazel brown eyes and I instantly drawn to them.I felt like lights were flashing in my face so I turned my head towards the place where all the flashing was coming No I thought to myself they probably think Kims my girlfriend now I had to take her away from this so I pulled her back up so she could stand up and grabbed her hand in mine ignoring the tingling sensation I felt going through my arm.I pulled Kim towards the hotel we were staying in and dragged her up to my room closed the door and locked it, I sat on my bed beside Kim so I could explain everything to her that she wanted to know.

**Kims P.O.V**  
I was about to fall back when someone wrapped there arms around my waist and pulled me up to meet his face I've got to say he has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've seen in the world like when I looked into them I was mesmerized but all of a sudden that stopped when something was flashing towards me Jack and I looked at where the flashes were coming from and it turned out to be the paparazzi my eyes widened in shock what will they say?Do they think I'm his girlfriend?Friend? everything was so confusing right now then all of a sudden Jack pulled me up and took my hand in his that sent may-gar tingles down my arm and I couldn't help but wonder if he felt them too?  
I was brought out of my thoughts when Jack closed the door to the hotel room, and sat next to me probably knowing that I want answers, and I want them now!

**My second chapter is up hope you like it read and review tell me what you think!**


	3. I wonder where we're going

**Thank you to all that reviewed on my second chapter that is...**

**silverwolf14791-**Thanks so much and as long as I can I will!

**Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally-**I can't wait for you to read more!

**Jessistyles247**-Here's the update thanks for the review!

**Kickinitlover01-**Here's more!

**Kickfeaver-**Thanks for the boost to keep me going with this story!

**LoveShipper-**I know right but it just ads so much DRAMA!:)

**Pebbles-**Here's me continuing

**thanks for your reviews and keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin'it (or Jack and Kim would already be together!)  
**

* * *

_**Previously on BSFFL**  
__Do they think i'm his girlfriend?Friend?Everything was so confusing right now, then all of a sudden Jack pulled me up and took my hand in his that sent may-gar_ tingles_ down my arm and I couldn't help but wonder if he felt them to?  
I was brought out of thoughts when Jack closed the door to a hotel room, and sat next to me probably knowing that I want answers, and I want them now!_

**CHAPTER 3  
Jacks P.O.V  
**I was about to start explaining when Kim said "come on, I don't have all day" I could tell she was getting super pissed off at me so I quickly started to explain everything "well those were the paparazzi" Kim just rolled her eyes and said "I know that but what are they going to say?"I thought for a moment before answering the question "probably that your my girlfriend, but that's just stupid because love is overrated and it doesn't exist"Kim looked taken back and said "love does exist you have to just find the right person"I thought about it for a moment and was about to reply but when I looked up Kim was gone and the door for my room was wide open.

**Kims P.O.V**  
I ran out of Jacks room because I didn't want to hear what he had to say after I said love did exist. I ran out of the hotel to be bombarded by the paparazzi 'How does Jack live like this?'I thought to myself. They started to ask me questions like "are you Jacks new girlfriend?"or"how long have you and Jack been together?"I just ignored all the questions and went to go find Grace.

**Graces P.O.V (just when Jack and Kim bumped into each other on the beach)  
**Kim and I were talking when Kim bumped into my favourite celebrity Jack Brewer I thought is was super cliche how they bumped into each other twice in one day but the main reason I think this is because he caught her in his arms and they were staring at each other in the eye I quickly took a picture and made sure there was no flash on I only did this to show Kim when she would deny her feelings towards all cliche moments ends and for them its right now because the paparazzi showed up and taking pictures of them.I knew Kim was going to be super mad because she will probably be on the cover for tween weekly but on the bright side Donna Tobin will see it and get super jealous because she said Kim could never date someone as hot as Jack and this is the little story of how it goes.

_**FLASHBACK**_  
_"Hey Kimmy Crawfish is here"Donna said "shut up Tobin"Kim spat back "you're just jealous because you can't get someone as hot as Jack Brewer to be your boyfriend"Kim just rolled her eyes and said "1.I don't like Jack and can't even get him to be your boyfriend"everyone in the hall just burst out laughing."I will get him"Donna screamed as Kim walked to her next class.  
**  
****End of**** FLASHBACK **_  
I was brought out of my thoughts when Kim and Jack ran away and Jerry walking towards me suddenly my palms were getting sweaty and I was getting super nervous.  
_  
because you like him_

who are you?

_I'm your conscience_

I was brought out of my thoughts because Jerry said "hey Grace do you wanna go grab something to eat?"I smiled widely and said "sure"Jerry took me to a place called Falafel Phils we ended up sharing one because we didn't bring enough were having a blast but it started to get dark so I said "we better go it's getting late and I have to get ready to go to Jacks concert, but I'll see you there right?"I asked hoping I would "definitely, hey you and Kim should come with Jack and I since where neighbors and where going to the same place"my eyes widened "that's a great idea meet you outside our doors at 7pm tonight bye"I said but not before giving him a peck on his cheek.

**At the hotel **  
"Kim, I'm home"I screamed "OMG Grace where have you been?I've been worried sick"she said hugging me I just laughed and said "I was hanging out with Jerry"I said shyly "OMG deets"Kim screamed as she jumped on the bed "sorry can't right now, we're going out tonight, get dressed something nice"I said as I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

**Kims P.O.V**  
I couldn't find Grace so I went back to the hotel to have a nice hot bubble bath.I stripped down my clothes and jumped in and just relaxed.I was thinking to myself about what Jack said _love is overrate and it doesn't exist_ that just kept replaying in my head over and over then I thought 'why do I care?'  
_Because you like him  
_who are you and who do I like?  
_I'm your conscience and you like Jack admit it_  
NO I don't like Jack!  
_So your saying you don't feel sparks?You don't get lost in his eyes?  
_Well..I-I'm not sure  
_You like_ him!  
Do not  
_do to _  
do not  
_do to _  
do not  
_do to  
_just shut up.  
I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when the front door opened and closed Grace must be home I quickly jumped out of the bath and put my robe on then I herd Grace scream "Kim, I'm home"I walked up to her and hugged her while saying "OMG Grace where have you been?I've been worried sick!"She just laughed and quietly said "I was hanging out with Jerry"I did a high pitched scream, ran over to the beds jumped on them and said "OMG deets"then she said "sorry can't right now, we're going out tonight, get dressed something nice"I couldn't help but wonder where we're going.

**TADA my third chapter hope you all liked it but before I post I really wanna know something strange that all my readers or your friends do for example my friend (I wont name) rubs bananas and marinades on her legs she says "It makes your legs less itchy"I just laughed so hard I almost died!  
So PLEASE Read and Review till next time Bye **


	4. How dare she

**Hi I'm back with another chapter thanks to**

***jendallforever**-Here's more keep reviewing

***Jessiestyles247-**Here's the update

**Thank you for all your fabulous reviews keep'em coming!**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT own Kickin'it**

* * *

**_Previously on BSFFL  
_**_I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when the front door opened and closed Grace must be home I quickly jumped out of the bath and put my robe on then I heard Grace scream "Kim, I'm home"I walked up to her and hugged her while saying "OMG Grace where have you been?I've been worried sick!"she just laughed and quietly said "I was hanging out with Jerry"I did a high pitched scream, ran over to the beds and jumped on them and said "OMG deets"then she said "sorry can't right now, we're going out tonight, get dressed something nice"I couldn't help but wonder where we're going._

**CHAPTER 4**  
**Kims P.O.V**  
Since I just had a bath all I needed to do was put makeup and a dress on.I walked into my wardrobe and looked for s dress this was harder than I thought because I don't have any so I went up to Grace and said "hey Grace, I don't have any dresses can I borrow one of yours?"I asked hoping she would say yes but she said "only if I get to choose it and do your makeup"she opened the bathroom door with a huge smirk on her face "ugg..fine"I said hesitantly she screamed and ran into her closet and brought a beautiful yellow dress that came up to mid thigh.I took it out of her hands and ran into the bathroom to change then I though 'I'm so lucky to be the same size as Grace' then I heard her scream "hurry up we're getting picked up soon"picked up I thought to myself I just shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom and as soon as Grace saw me she gasped "OMG Kim you look hot!"I giggled at her response seeing me in a dress then I replied "you to Grace look at you"she was wearing a purple puffy dress that came up to her knees and her makeup done to made me sit down in front of the mirror as she did my hair and hair was down and curled to perfection and for my makeup I had mascara, some eye shadow and some cherry pink lip gloss when I looked into the mirror I was a new and improved Kim Crawford, "wow Grace you did well"I said twirling on my 2 inch high heels (I didn't want to go to high).  
Grace and I were waiting for the people to pick us up then someone knocked on the ran towards the door and answered it I could see her twirling her hair and giggling and I knew she liked someone because she only does that when she likes someone but when she opened the door I saw Jerry so I thought only one thing Jack must not be far behind.

**Jacks P.O.V  
**I just lazed around in my room strumming my guitar when a song idea popped into my head so I started singing it

_I don't know but,  
I think I maybe falling for you dropping so quickly,  
Maybe I should keep this to myself waiting till I know you better,  
I am trying not to tell you but I want to I scared of what you'll say,  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of, holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time just thinking bout you,  
I don't know what to do,  
I think I'm falling for you_

That's all I got because Jerry came barging in saying "bro we have to get ready for your concert and then pick up Grace and Kim because I said so"I was shocked about what Jerry just said but said fine because I only knew he did this to get to hang out with Grace more.I got dressed into black skinny jeans a white V-neck with a black leather said it was time to go so as I walked out the door I slipped on my black vans and turned all the lights off as Jerry knocked on the door number I locked up I walked over and went inside to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen on the bed it turned out to be Kim I just stood there mouth open, eyes wide and paralyzed.

**Kims P.O.V**  
Jerry and Grace were just talking and forgetting I was even there when Jack walked in but as soon as he saw me he stood there mouth open, wide eyes and paralyzed I just stood up and walked towards him and said "earth to jack, hello?"I waved my hand in front of Jacks face and he finally came back to reality and said "wow Kim you look amazing and beautiful"I blushed at his comment and thanked him.  
"Jerry, Grace lets go"Jack said annoyed to be honest he looked kind of cute annoyed but I would never tell him that.  
We all went to the lobby and outside the front door was a limo Jerry and Grace jumped in first followed by me then the limo Jerry sat by Grace and I sat by limo ride was awesome Jack and I learnt alot about each other and what surprised me the most was that Jack and I had alot in we came to a stop thoughts were buzzing around in my mind like what will the paparazzi think of me coming out of the same car as Jack they already think I'm his girlfriend now this will give them more proof if it's true.I was brought out of my thoughts as Jack grabbed my hand and we walked out of the limo and into the stage area he will be performing but not before the paparazzi took alot of pictures.

**Back in New Zealand **  
**Donnas P.O.V**  
I was walking to the mall to go shopping when my best friend Kelsey ran up to me with my favourite magazine in her hand Tween handed the magazine over to me and I flipped it over and screamed at what I Crawford and Jack Brewer on the beach in California, I opened up the page and read what it said  
_Jack Brewer has been spotted with a mysterious girl at the beach in California.  
People have been saying shes his knew girlfriend but we don't have any proof...YET  
We will be the ones to uncover Jacks secret love_ life.

I was breathing heavily 'how dare she steal my man she going to pay and shes going to pay hard.'

**Finally finished The End...**

**Just kidding please Read and Review and tell me what you think and give me ideas I'll try to use them till the next chapter bye!**  
**I updated quicker when you review!*HINT HINT***


	5. The concert with tears

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of BSFFL just to let you know I will try to update once a week or more in the weekends  
Thanks to  
*LOVESUCKS87-**Thanks so much!  
***jendallforever-**Here's more:)  
***LoveShipper-**I know right, thanks for the comment!  
***Kickinitlover0l-**Thanks but that's not the only interesting part ;)  
***Guest-**Thanks for loving it!  
***Guest-**Thanks! (Okay you guys either updated twice or your two different people!?)  
***bigtimechange bigestfan-**Thanks so much I appreciate it!  
**Thanks for all your reviews you are the ones really helping me write this story!**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN KICKIN'IT!**

* * *

**_Previously on BSFFL_**_  
Jack Brewer has been spotted with a mysterious at the beach in California.  
People have been saying shes his new girlfriend but we don't have any proof...YET  
We will be the ones to uncover Jacks secret love life._

I was breathing heavily 'how dare she steal my man shes going to pay and shes going to pay hard.

**CHAPTER 5  
Jacks P.O.V**  
I took Kims hand in mine and walked out of the limo to be bombarded by the paparazzi.I quickly ran backstage and brought Kim into my dressing room.  
"I'm sorry Kim"I gave her a sympathetic look and she just smiled and said "It's okay Jack, I'll meet you after your concert, okay?"I nodded in agreement and went to get changed.I had changed into my pants and was about to put my shirt on when Kim ran into the room saying "I forgot somethin-"she just looked at me wide eyed and I smirked "like what you see Kimmy?"I said mentioning to my 6-pack yeah I'm only 17 but I work hard to look this good."She just shook out of her trace and said "I've seen better" she then shrugged but before she walked out she said "sorry for running out on you earlier today"I said "it's okay"then she did something unexpected she hugged me and surprisingly I hugged back because it felt so right like it was supposed to be.I then thought _maybe I will fall_ _in love,_ when we pulled apart I looked into her hazel brown eyes and she looked into mine we both started leaning in when Jerry opened the door and said "Jack it's time, 'O' was I interrupting something?"Kim just sighed and said "no, I was just about to leave and go get Grace and find our seats for the concert" and with that she walked out without saying another word."Hey bro I think someone likes someone"Jerry said in a sing-song voice "psh...Nooo"my voice went atleast 10 times higher then it usually does I regained myself and said "love is overrated, it doesn't exist"Jerry just rolled his eyes and mumbled "yeah sure, just get ready your on in 5"I finished putting my shirt on and went back stage ready to perform, but not before I heard someone calling my name.

**Kims P.O.V**  
After I left Jacks room I forgot my bag so I ran back in saying "I forgot somethin-"I couldn't finish my sentence because I saw Jack shirtless he has a 6-pack and everything I could only say one thing karate he does some good deeds for him then a smirk appeared on his face and he said "like what you see Kimmy?" he said mentioning to his 6-pack I just shook out of my trance and said "I've seen better"when my head is saying _I haven't seen better his are the best!_.I was about to walk out when I said "sorry for running out on you earlier today"he just replied by saying "It's okay"I then did something unexpected I ran up to him and hugged him and he hugged back it just felt so...so we pulled apart I looked into his chocolate eyes and _Oh No_ I'm mesmerized AGAIN!For some reason when he started leaning in I did too, we were inches apart when Jerry opened the door and said "Jack it's time, 'O' was interrupting something?"I sighed and said "no, I was just about to leave and go get Grace and find our seats for the concert"and with that I walked out of the room with out saying anything else.  
"Grace, Grace where are you?"I screamed walking backstage but all I saw was security guards coming towards me then I thought _I forgot my backstage pass, shit._"Miss you have to leave now you don't have a backstage pass"I mentally slapped myself for not remembering it "I have it, it's just I don't have it with me now"the security guards just shook there heads and said "sorry but we have to escort you out"I did the only thing I could think of "Jack, Jack"they shook there heads again and said "lets go"and they picked me up taking me to the exit.I just screamed Jacks name countless of times but he didn't come.

**Jacks P.O.V **  
"Jack, Jack"I could hear that voice so I turned around to see a glimpse of blond hair being carried by two of my security I ran after them screaming "Kim, Kim"I finally caught up to them and said Fred, George** (A/N See what I did there) **They turned around and said "I was just taking this crazy fan out"I just rolled my eyes and said "I said she can be here shes my friend" they put Kim down and she ran into my arms and hugged me which I of course hugged back then George said "are you sure your not more then friend"they said as they wiggled their eye brows at me and Kim and I blushed as red as a tomato.  
I then guided Kim towards the stage area and gave her to Grace who was taking her to their seats but not before Kim ran up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek and said "thanks Jack"and then went back to Grace.I just stood there red as a chilli and grabbed the microphone I was going to perform with and ran on stage to all my screaming fans.

"Okay guys here's a song for all of you"I screamed then started singing

_Your Boy Boy B-B-B-B-B boyfriend x4  
Have you ever had a feeling your drawn to someone (yeah)  
And there isn't anything they could of said or done  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that your alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
Looking for a, looking for a,  
That your looking for a boyfriend I see that,  
Give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really wanna be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what yoe u done before all I really wanna be is your  
Your B-B-B-B-B boyfriend x4  
let me take alittle moment to find the right words (to find the right words)  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard (something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer but I know I gotta put myself or worse  
See I think got that kind of love that you deserve and I heard that  
That your looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really wanna be is you boyfriend  
Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
Your B-B-B-B-B boyfriend x4  
If you tell me where I'm waiting here everyday like slum dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair, I'll be here girl I swear  
Looking for a looking for a that your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really wanna be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really be is your  
Your B-B-B-B-B boyfriend x11  
All I really want is to be your!_

**(I don't own boyfriend by Big time rush)**

I breathed heavily before leaving the stage to come face to face with the beautiful blonde beauty "hey Kim"she smiled and said that was amazing Jack I thought you used auto tune just to sound good but I stand smiled and hugged me and I hugged back when we were interrupted by my physio EX-girlfriend Lindsey, she pushed Kim to the ground and started kissing me so hard when I tried to pull away I couldn't, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Kim on the verge of tears and then ran away.

**Sorry It took so long to update my mum said "your not allowed the computer on the weekdays"so I only get the computer on the weekends and I will try to update once a week on Saturday or Sunday.  
Keep reviewing and reading till next time bye! ** _  
_


	6. Making up

**Hey thanks to all the people that reviewed on my last chapter...**

***Kickinitlover01-**Hope you had a good night sleep and thanks for reading the chapter so early in the morning:)  
***KarateGirl77-**Thanks so much and Lindsey is stupid!  
***lilrainbow1215-**Thanks and here's the update!  
***Kickfeaver-**Thanks so much and here's the update  
***leohowardlover 3-**I know right!  
***Jessistyles247-**Here's the update  
***jendallforever-**Thanks for the boot I will keep going if you keep reviewing!  
***LoveShipper-**Same I like that song and that is a misunderstanding poor Kim:(  
**Thanks to all of you I really appreciate it keep'em coming!**

I don't own Kickin'it I only wish

* * *

_**Previously on BSFFL  
**I breathed heavily before leaving the stage to come face to face with the beautiful blonde beauty "hey Kim" she smiled and said "that was amazing Jack I thought you just used auto tune just to sound good but I stand corrected" I smiled and she hugged me and I hugged back until we were interrupted by my physio EX girlfriend Lindsey, she pushed Kim to the ground and started kissing me so hard when I tried to pull away I couldn't, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Kim on the verge of tears and then ran away._

**CHAPTER 6  
Kims P.O.V**  
I can't believe he just did that to me, I can't believe I thought I actually had feelings for him, I couldn't stand watching them any longer so I stood up and ran away as fast as I could. I ran into Grace and by now tears were flooding out of my eyes Grace took one look at me and said "'O' my god what happened to you Kim?"I only said one word "Jack" Grace came beside me and took me outside for some fresh air then called a cab so we could go back to the hotel and I could explain everything that just happened.

**At the hotel**  
Grace sat down on her bed and patted a space beside her mentioning I should sit there so I did and started to explain everything "Jack and I were hugging and then this stranger walked up to Jack and kissed him right in front of me"I said sobbing into my hands then a smirk appeared on Graces face and she said "so your crying because you like him"I suddenly looked up and said "whaaattt, psh...no"my voice went atleast 10 times higher then it usually does then I added "don't tell Jack, please?" she nodded her head stood up and said "I'm goin' to give Jack Brewer a piece of my mind"but what scared me the most was that she was cracking her knuckles and then walking out the door towards Jack and Jerry's room.

**Jacks P.O.V  
**When Kim ran away I finally pushed Lindsey off me and said "what the hell Lindsey, I broke up with you two years ago"she just fluttered her eyelashes at me and said "come on Jackie-poo your not seriously into her, she ugly"I responded by saying "Kim is beautiful and I think I might be into her so back off!"and with that I ran away to go find Kim, But instead I bumped into Jerry "hey Jerry have you seen Kim"his eyes widened and said "yeah she ran to Grace bawling her eyes out and then they left why?"Jerry asked "I need to talk to her, lets get back to the hotel" Jerry and I got into the limo and went back to our room in the hotel.

I was thinking of a perfect plan to get Kim to like me when someone knocked on the door and they sounded angry "Jack, Jack open up"I could hear Graces voice on the other side.I got Jerry to answer the door while I hid in the closet.I could see them and I could see Grace ask Jerry where I was "Jerry wheres Jack?"she asked then Jerry replied by saying "he's...he's umm a TACO"I rolled my eyes at what Jerry said then Grace said "Jerry I will kiss you on the lips if you tell me where Jack is"she said with a flirtatious smile _dam it Jerry's gonna crack."_He's in the closet"and with that Jerry dipped Grace down and brought his lips to hers closing the gap I was so happy for them I cheered then I remember I was hiding from both looked at me then Grace stomped over to me and said "how dare you hurt Kim like that"I looked Grace in the eye and said "Lindsey is my EX girlfriend, she just walked right up to me and kissed me" "well her kissing you has hurt Kims feelings she actually liked you"after Grace said that her hands flew to her mouth and mumbled to herself "I wasn't supposed to do that and Kim will kill me"I walked up to Grace and held her shoulders and said "Kim likes me?"Grace shyly shook her head and I said "I like her too"and ran out the door and into Kims room to see her laying on the bed watching T.V.  
I approached Kim quietly and sat beside her "what do you want Jack"she said to me super annoyed "I just wanna tell you Lindsey is my Ex girlfriend and she just walked up to me and kissed me, I'm so sorry"a big smile appeared on her lips and I opened my arms for a hug which she dived in for "I've missed you even though it's been an hour"I said while letting go of her laying down and going to sleep with her in my arms but they didn't notice the flash that was gone as quick as it came.

**Donnas P.O.V**  
"So Lindsey you've diffidently ruined there possible relationship?"  
"Yep I walked right up to them and pushed Kim down to the ground and started making out with Jack right in front of her, and I saw her run away with tears in her eyes!"  
"thanks Lindsey your the best cousin ever! And now I can make him my boyfriend before she can get her ugly claws on him."

**? P.O.V**  
"Did you get the footage we need?"  
"yep they were sleeping in the same bed cuddling each other"  
"Good now we can post it so everyone could see and then he will be forced to breakup with her because of the pressure, then my princess will date him"

**Done, here's some questions  
Who do you think the mysterious person is?  
Were you surprised when Donna said "cousin?"  
Please keep reviewing and reading and give me ideas because I need them  
I will try to update later today but If I can't it will be next weekend! **


	7. Tween Weekly

**Hey guys here's another chapter of BSFFL, and just alittle hint in who the mysterious person is (it's not Donna's dad)I know most of you guessed that.I was going to make it Donna's dad when I got a great (from my sister)but I'm not going to tell you because I want you all to suffer MWAHaHaHa so just read and find out but you might not know till later chapters.(But here's a hint he's in the first chapter and only in the first chapter.)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers**  
***DaCholeZ**  
***jendallforever**  
***WSHBR8227  
*****Jessistyles247  
*****Kickfeaver  
*****Kickinitlover01  
*****KarateGirl77  
*****LoveShipper  
*****Guest  
*Karatekim22**

**Thank you so much and don't stop (believing) sorry it's a song stuck in my head:)  
**

* * *

**_Previously on_**_ **BSFFL  
**__"Did you get the footage we need?"  
"yep, they were sleeping in the same bed cuddling each other"  
_"_Good now we can post it so everyone could see and then he will be forced to break up with her because of the pressure, then my princess will date him._"

**CHAPTER 7  
Kims P.O.V  
**I woke up and tried to stand up but I couldn't because I was held down by a pair of strong arms.I smiled to myself when all of last nights memories flooded into my head.I looked down at Jack and saw him sleeping peacefully I bent down and gave him a quick peck on his cheek and stood up to get changed.  
I thought Jack wouldn't wake up till atleast another half an hour so I decided to get changed quickly.I quickly put on my blood red skinny jeans and took my shirt off to reveal my red lacy bra, just when Jack woke up _great timing _I thought to myself, I quickly put on my top and walked over to Jack and said "how much of that did you see?"he just smirked and said cockily "enough to know you have a great body and may I mention the super sexy bra"his smirk just got wider so I walked over to him and straddled him so he couldn't move.I stroked my hands up and down his torso and said seductively "don't be so dirty Jack" and with that I stood up and walked out leaving Jack there mouth pretty much dropping to the ground.  
I was looking around for Grace when I heard her scream "Kim, Jack, you better hurry it's an emergency!"

**Graces P.O.V**  
After Jack left the room Jerry walked up to me and I walked up to him and we ended up meeting in the middle "Grace O'Doherty, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"a huge smiled appeared on my face and I just stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips and let me say I felt sparks there was only one word to describe the kiss _magical _"does that answer your question?"he just smirked and said "no, I think another one"he said whilst pointing towards his lips I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and his snaked around my waist and we kissed and kissed and kissed well I think you get the point then we fell asleep in each others arms in Jerry room.  
When I woke up Jerry was watching T.V when tween weekly came on, I started paying more attention when a photo appeared to be honest it looked like Jack and Kim then the reporter started speaking  
_As you can see out teen heart throb Jack Brewer has been spotted sleeping with a girl who's name we just recently found out as Kim_ Crawford,  
"Kim, Jack, you better hurry it's an emergency"and with time that Jack and Kim rushed in the door looked at the T.V and listened to what the reporter was saying.  
_This isn't the first time we've seen Jack with Kim we've also spotted him with her at the beach (they show photo of them taken at the beach) in the first photo of Jack and Kim is taken at the California shore hotel they were seen snuggling up to one and other with Jacks arms wrapped around her waist and her snuggling into his chest, when you see them down town there the new IT couple there_ KICK!

**Jacks P.O.V**  
When I woke up I woke up to see Kim shirtless and let me say she looked HOT I can't wait till I see her in a bikini.  
She turned around and saw my face and quickly put on her shirt she was holding and walked towards me.  
"How much of that did you see?"I smirked and replied "enough to know you have a great body and may I mention the super sexy bra"my smirk got wider and she walked over to me and straddled me and I couldn't move, she stroked her hands up and down my torso and let me say I was getting turned on then she seductively said "don't be so dirty Jack"and with that she jumped of me and walked out of the room leaving me mouth opened, then I heard Grace scream "Kim, Jack, you better hurry it's an emergency!"  
I rolled out of the bed and ran towards my room and Kim came in shortly after me and we just watched the T.V and listened to what the reporter was saying.  
_This isn't the first time we've spotted Jack with Kim we've also spotted him with her at the beach (they show photo of Kim and I at the beach) in the first photo of Jack  
and Kim is taken at the California shore hotel they were seen snuggling up to one and other with Jacks arms wrapped around her waist and her snuggling_ _into his chest, when you see them down town there the new IT couple there KICK!_  
I was so shocked I was ran up to me and said "Jack...Jack are you okay?"I grabbed Jerry's arm and dragged him into a different room and said "Jerry did you that picture?"he shook his head "nah, man I'm serious I didn't do it"I believed him and said "why does everyone think I like Kim? I don't, I can't and I won't!"I screamed the last part.I was about to leave when I saw a petite blonde on the verge of tears then I thought _did she hear all of that? _I was about to explain everything but Kim just ran out of the room and Jerry came up to me and patted me on the shoulder while saying "you should go after her, she's the only girl you've ever really liked"he was right WAIT he was right OMG this is a first okay getting off topic, so I walked out of the room to find the blonde beauty and ask her a special question.

**Finally done,**

**the chapter!**  
**HEY guys please review and update just to let you know it's my Birthday in exactly 3 weeks YAY I'm turning 13 finally a ****teenager so please review for an early birthday present :)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Kidnapping KIm

**Here's the eighth chapter YAY thanks to all my reviewers...  
*Kickfeaver-**Thanks so much and that's super sweet of you to say!  
***KarateGirl77-**Thanks!  
***LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU-**Thanks and the pic will make them break up because of the pressure put on Kim but they didn't really break up because they were never together.  
***xXselenXx-**Thanks and heres the update!  
***Guest-**Don't worry I will as long as you keep reviewing!  
***Darla-**Thanks!Keep reviewing!  
***hey hey hey-**Thanks for wishing me a good Birthday!

**Thank you all so much and keep reviewing**

* * *

**_Previously on BSFFL  
_**_"Why does everyone think I like Kim? I don't, I can't, I won't"I screamed the last part.I was about to leave when I saw a petite blonde on the verge of tears then I thought 'did she hear all of that?'I was about to explain everything but Kim just ran out of the room and Jerry came up to me and patted me on the shoulder while saying "you should go after her, she's the only girl you've ever really liked"he was right WAIT he was right OMG this is a first okay getting off topic, so I walked out of the room to find the blonde beauty and ask her a special question._

**CHAPTER 8**  
**Kims P.O.V  
**Once I heard what Jack said I was on the verge of tears then I thought _I can't believe I was actually falling for him, well what should I have expected he's famous he can get any girl he wants _then he turned around and saw me he was probably about to explain everything but I just couldn't take it so I ran off I didn't know where but it sure as hell ain't on my way out I bumped into someone and I looked up to see...

**Jacks P.O.V  
**I was running after Kim calling her name but sadly I couldn't find her.I ran outside but saw nothing no blonde beauty I thought I would find.  
I went back up to my floor and knock on Kim's door to see if she came back but when I knocked instead of Kim answering Grace did."Hey Grace, have you seen Kim?, I've been looking for her everywhere"Grace then looked surprised and said "no, I thought she was with you, she could be in trouble we need to look for her, like NOW!"Grace and I rushed to get Jerry then went on a big search to find the girl of my dreams Kim Crawford!

**Kims P.O.V**  
"Mr O'Doherty"I squeaked "what are you doing here?" "well, I was here to see you and Grace I heard about the news with you and Jack, so how are things?" he asked rocking back and forth on his heels like he's nervous or something, then I remembered his question and answered by saying "'O' me and Jack were never a couple we just accidentally fell asleep together, nothings going on"tears were threatening to spill but I kept them in but Mark(Mr O'Doherty) saw them and brought me into a hugged for about 10 seconds before everything went blank.

**Graces P.O.V**  
I was starting to get seriously worried about Kim I ran outside and saw something unexpected "Daddy?"he turned around and looked at me right now he was putting a huge duffel bag that could easily carry a person in it."Hey Grace"he said alittle worried "whatcha got there? I asked pointing towards the big bag  
he looked at the bag and said "Umm...ahh a bag?"he said more like a question then an answer."So have you seen Jack Brewer?"he quickly changed the subject "Uhh yeah, why?""'O' nothing, but you'll be seeing alto more of him"then he smirked and quickly said "you still like Jack right?"  
"well Dad here the thing I like someone called Jer-"BRING BRING my Dads phone went of when my Dad looked at it he said "sorry honey, I've got to go" he came up to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead and went to get in his car but before he did I asked him a question "have you seen Kim?"when I said that I swear I saw a glimpse of guilt on his face but he quickly covered up and replied by saying "no, sorry honey"and then he got in his car and drove I remembered I for got to ask him something I should of asked when I first saw him "whats he doing here?"

**Jerrys P.O.V**  
When I was looking around for Kim I finally found her hugging a man about in his mid 40's then something unexpected happened he pulled out a gun and hit the back of her head knocking her out got a duffel and layed Kim in it.I followed him to a car that I suspected that was then opened the boot to his car and started to put Kim in the boot when I saw Grace walk up to him and say one word that made me even more confused "Daddy?"I was so surprised the person kidnapping Kim was Graces Dad holy shit I needed to tell someone so I went for a search to go find Jack.  
I finally found him and told him the whole story about how Graces Dad is kidnapping Kim.  
Once I finished the story Jacks knuckles were white because he had been holding them so tight, then all of a sudden Grace walked in and said "you'll never guess who's here"then I just replied simply "your Dad"she looked shocked and said "how did you know?" then I said "well, I walked on him hitting Kim in the back of the head with a gun knocking her unconscious then threw her in a duffel bag and taking her who know's where"Grace just stood there mouth open and shocked "my Dad would never do that would he?"

**Marks P.O.V  
**It was killing me having to lie to mt own daughter but I had to for her, I'm only doing this for her because I know how much she loves him and the only way for him to like her is if Kim is out of the picture...FOREVER!

**Done I hoped you like it and I'm sorry for changing P.O.V's so many times I just needed to, I guess.  
So please Read and Review and tell me what you think and give me ideas for the next chapter!  
2 weeks till my birthday please review for an early birthday present...AGAIN!  
READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
